Memories
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Kamu berbohong. Padahal kamu yang berkata seperti itu padaku, kenyataannya malah kamu juga yang menyudahi hubungan ini. Sungguh, ini yang paling parah. Lebih baik kita harus berpisah karena kamu berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain daripada jadi seperti ini. ErenMikasa. RnR please xD


Shingeki no Kyojin /進撃の巨人belongs to Isayama-sensei

Memories belongs to Ciymii a.k.a Chappy Ruki Oguri

Main Chara: Eren Jaeger x Mikasa Ackerman

Warning: (Mungkin) Angst , OOC, AU

..

..

Happy Reading^^

..

..

Hujan adalah saat di mana elemen melankolis dalam diri kita tertarik keluar. Dengan paksa. Seluruhnya. Begitu katamu.

Aku selalu menyukai teorimu tentang hujan. Semuanya. Termasuk teori bahwa hari berhujan adalah hari keberuntunganmu, hanya karena selama ini banyak hal baik yang terjadi padamu ketika hujan turun. Mulai dari kamu yang dilahirkan ke dunia ini waktu hujan turun, hingga hal-hal kecil yang kamu alami seumur hidupmu.

Aku sedikit banyak percaya dengan teorimu yang satu itu. Bahwa hari berhujan adalah hari yang penuh keberuntungan. Atau mungkin, kamu lah yang membagi keberuntunganmu padaku? Entahlah. Satu hal yang pasti, aku tak pernah berhenti mensyukuri hari berhujan waktu itu, yang telah mempertemukanku denganmu.

Hari itu, hujan membasahi kota ini dengan derasnya. Aku, yang baru saja bisa mengendarai motor, dua kali nyaris menabrak kendaraan lain. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menepi di salah satu tenda yang berjajar di pinggir jalan.

Kuparkirkan motorku tepat di depan tenda tersebut, lantas menghambur masuk ke dalamnya. Kulepaskan jaket yang sedari tadi menempel di tubuhku—percuma saja memakainya, sekarang sudah basah kuyup. Lalu kukibaskan rambutku yang lepek karena terkena air hujan. Sial.

"_Damn it_," aku menggerutu. Gampang menyumpah memang salah satu kekuranganku. "Hujan sialan!"

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar gelak tawa dari balik tubuhku. Aku segera mencari tahu siapa pemilik tawa barusan. Rupanya seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang dan rambut coklat tuanya dengan gaya rambut yang belakangan sedang menjadi _trend _tersendiri. Dia memakai seragam yang sama denganku. Berarti, dia teman satu sekolahku? Aneh. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini.

"Aneh. Biasanya perempuan cinta mati sama yang namanya hujan." Laki-laki itu mendekat dan mengambil tempat di sebelahku, lalu duduk di atas salah satu kursi panjang yang kaki-kakinya menghujam tanah lembab di bawah permukaan kaki kami.

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. _Fine_. Kalau orang ini mau main _sok akrab-sok akrab_an, aku juga bisa.

"_Everyone does. Except me_. Aku nggak pernah suka sama hujan," aku mendelik. "Bikin baju basah, lembab. Nggak enak. Belum lagi jalanan jadi becek. Aku nggak suka kalau sepatuku kotor. Kepalaku juga gampang pusing tiap kali kena air hujan."

"_Really_? Kamu nggak tertarik sama bau tanah yang lembab, tetesan air yang indah, atau pelangi yang muncul usai hujan berhenti—kayak perempuan lainnya?"

"Ya nggak, lah! Penciumanku nggak sebagus itu sampai bisa membedakan bau tanah yang lembab sama yang kering. Pelangi nggak akan kelihatan kalau polusi udaranya separah ini—ketutupan sama asap knalpot, tahu? Pada akhirnya, hal-hal semacam itu cuma ada di novel, atau sinetron."

Laki-laki itu terkekeh. "Aneh. Tapi menarik." Dia menatapku dalam-dalam dengan sepasang bola matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Benar-benar indah. Warna bola mata yang belakangan jarang kutemukan. "Kita satu sekolah kan? Nama kamu siapa? Kelas?"

"Mikasa. 11 IPA 1." Jujur saja, aku benar-benar tidak antusias dalam berkenalan dengan cowok sok akrab ini.

"Oh, adik kelas toh? Pantas belum pernah ketemu!" Dia membentuk huruf O besar dengan bibirnya. "Aku Eren, kelas 12 IPA 5."

Semenjak itu lah, kisah ini dimulai.

Semenjak itu, kita berdua mulai dekat. Tentu saja kita tidak langsung bertukar nomor _handphone _pada pertemuan pertama. Aku adalah gadis dengan ego yang luar biasa tinggi, sementara kamu tidak sepeka itu terhadap perasaan perempuan. Teori yang terakhir tentu saja merupakan sebuah fakta, mengingat di luar sana berjajar banyak perempuan yang salah menangkap arti kebaikanmu terhadap mereka, dan dengan sendirinya menunggu kepastian darimu.

Di sekolah, kamu selalu jadi yang pertama menyapa. Aku tak pernah bisa melupakan hari pertama kali kamu menyapaku di sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja wajahmu mencuat keluar dari balik pagar pengaman lantai dua, meneriakkan namaku dan melambaikan tangan dengan hebohnya. Aku malu bukan main. Apalagi saat teman-temanku mulai bertanya-tanya, 'kok bisa kamu kenal sama Jaeger-senpai' dan 'apa hubungan kalian'.

Barulah aku tahu bahwa kamu cukup populer di sekolah. Kamu bukan anggota tim basket kebanggaan sekolah, dan tidak termasuk personil _band _manapun. Kamu juga bukan ketua OSIS, maupun jenius olimpiade seperti apa yang ada di komik-komik. Semua orang menyukaimu karena keramahanmu. Dirimu yang ceria dan tak segan menyapa orang yang baru dikenal—seperti aku.

Hal itu jelas membuatku berusaha untuk tidak menyalahartikan seluruh kebaikanmu. Kamu baik pada semua orang, aku tahu itu. Jadi, aku berusaha untuk tetap tahu diri dan menjaga jarak. Meskipun aku sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk memungkiri kenyataan bahwa _ternyata aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu_.

Hingga akhirnya semua berubah. Kamu memang konyol. Aku tak pernah lupa bagaimana caramu menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku. Tentang bagaimana kamu terus-terusan mengundur rencanamu karena hujan tidak juga turun, hanya karena kamu percaya bahwa hari berhujan akan membawa keberuntungan kepadamu. Sampai akhirnya kamu menyerah karena waktu itu sedang musim kemarau, dan memutuskan untuk mencampakkan harga dirimu—sekedar untuk berdiri di tengah lapangan dan berteriak kepadaku.

"Mikasa! Aku sayang kamu!" Kamu memekik dengan sekuat tenaga saat itu. Aku, yang kebetulan sedang menyusuri koridor bersama Sasha, langsung menghentikan langkahku. "Kalau hari ini hujan turun, kamu harus mau jadi pacarku!"

Aku kaget, namun akhirnya tertawa. Kamu juga tertawa, walaupun masih terlihat gugup. Hanya orang-orang di sekitar kita yang tetap menganga lebar, tidak percaya akan momen dramatis yang barusan mereka lihat. Waktu itu, hujan tidak turun. Bahkan hingga minggu-minggu berikutnya. Tapi aku tetap menerima pernyataanmu itu.

Karena ini bukan sekedar tentang keberuntungan. Maupun tentang hujan turun atau tidak.

Tapi tentang aku yang percaya, bahwa kamu lah yang terbaik.

"Tahu gak? Kita beda banget. Kamu kadang dingin dan aku menghangatkan. Berarti kita jodoh karena harus saling melengkapi." Ucapmu pada hari perayaan satu tahun hubungan kita. Waktu itu kita tengah berbaring di atas rerumputan, memandang danau kecil yang terletak di kompleks perumahanku.

"Sok tahu." Aku mendengus, walau diam-diam mengamini dalam hati. "Kamu tahu _sotoy_, nggak? Itu lah kamu."

"Biarin!"

Hening menyeruak setelah perkataanmu barusan. Entah karena tidak ada lagi yang mampu menanggapi satu sama lain, atau karena kita berdua sama-sama menikmati momen yang begitu sakral itu. Danau itu. Rerumputan itu. Dengan langit sore berwarna kemerahan. Kita berdua.

"Mikasa." Kamu menggumamkan namaku. Aku selalu menyukai sensasi saat mendengar suaramu menyebutkannya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari caramu menyuarakannya. Sesuatu yang spesial.

Aku bergumam pelan. Kamu kembali membuka mulut, "Aku ini selalu percaya diri. Benar-benar percaya diri. Tapi selalu ada saat di mana aku hanya bisa bergantung pada hujan. Tahu maksudnya, kan? _Like, _firasat kalau aku bakal sial tiap kali nggak ada hujan."

"Konyol. Kamu ya kamu. Hujan ya hujan. Mau kemarau sepanjang tahun pun, tetap nggak ada pengaruhnya sama keberuntunganmu."

Ketika aku menoleh, aku mendapati dirimu yang sedang tersenyum kepadaku. Aku masih mengingat setiap detail dari senyuman itu. Betapa indah dan rindangnya pandanganmu waktu itu. Betapa tulusnya senyumanmu saat itu. Bagaimana garis-garis kebahagiaan dan kerutan itu menghiasi wajahmu yang begitu sejuk. Begitu tenang.

"_That's why, _Mikasa_. That's why I feel like staying with you forever. _Tanpa hujan pun nggak masalah, asal ada kamu di sini." Kamu berbisik dengan lembut kepadaku. "Kamu lebih penting dari hujan. Lebih berharga."

Aku balas tersenyum. "Tapi kamu tetap nggak boleh lupa sama hujan! Gimana pun juga, kita bisa ketemu karena hujan, loh."

"Hujannya sih cuma perantara, Mikasa. Tanpa hujan pun, aku percaya; kita pasti bakal tetap ketemu."

"_Why?_"

"Hmmm…. karena kita berjodoh?"

"Jijik!"

Kamu tertawa.

"Mikasa?"

"Hm?"

"_Just stay with me. Forever."_

Dan aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Kau mulai mendekatkan wajahmu padaku. Hembusan nafas yang hangat mulai bisa aku rasakan. Hingga akhirnya bibirmu yang lembut menyentuh milikku. Itulah saat paling berharga untukku. Ciuman pertamaku. Denganmu... Eren.

Kamu berbohong. Padahal kamu yang berkata seperti itu padaku, kenyataannya malah kamu juga yang menyudahi hubungan ini. Sungguh, ini yang paling parah. Lebih baik kita harus berpisah karena kamu berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain daripada jadi seperti ini. Aku berani bersumpah, aku lebih rela melihatmu bersenang-senang dengan salah satu penggemarmu, ketimbang harus ditinggalkan seorang diri seperti ini.

Hujan juga mengkhianatiku. Seandainya waktu itu tidak hujan, mobilmu tidak akan tergelincir dari tebing, kan? Seandainya waktu itu tidak hujan, kita berdua masih akan bersama, kan? Seandainya, seandainya saja waktu itu tidak hujan…

Aku benci. Sangat membenci hujan.

Benar-benar benci hingga rasanya aku tak mampu lagi menyumpahinya. Bukan, bukan karena hujan membuatku jadi terlihat jelek, atau pusing bukan main. Tapi karena hujan telah merenggut orang yang kucintai. Orang terbaik yang pernah menempati hatiku.

Mengapa di saat dua orang saling mencintai dengan tepat, dunia harus memisahkan mereka?

Ingin rasanya aku menanyakan hal itu padamu. Pada hujan. Pada dunia. Tetapi hujan tidak bernyawa. Hujan bukan manusia. Hujan tidak memiliki sosok yang dicintainya; sosok yang dia jadikan sandaran seumur hidupnya. Aku ingin balas dendam. Tapi siapa yang harus aku sakiti agar hujan ikut merasakan kesedihan ini?

Butuh waktu setahun bagiku untuk kembali menata hidup. Untuk sedikit demi sedikit menghapus rasa bersalah yang selalu menghinggapi hatiku tiap kali mengingat fakta bahwa kamu mengalami kecelakaan saat hendak menjemputku. Asal kamu tahu, Eren Jaeger, rasanya sulit sekali untuk melakukannya. Terlebih lagi keluargamu tetap memperlakukanku dengan ekstra baik. Seandainya mereka membenciku, mungkin semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah.

Hari itu, entah bagaimana caranya, orang-orang berhasil mengevakuasimu. Kamu berhasil bertahan sampai di rumah sakit. Sampai aku datang. Semua orang sudah berkumpul—aku yang terakhir tiba. Mereka bilang ini keajaiban. Mereka bilang, Tuhan membuat pengecualian bagiku dan Eren. Tuhan mau menunggu hingga kami bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kamu berusaha keras untuk membuka matamu saat mendengar suaraku meneriakkan namamu dengan panik. Lagi-lagi kamu berhasil. Kamu hebat, Eren. Aku bangga padamu. Meskipun tatapanmu begitu nanar, walaupun dirimu terlihat begitu rapuh, perasaanku tidak pernah berubah.

"Mikasa," bisikmu dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Begitu lemah. Begitu samar, sampai aku harus mendekatkan telingaku.

Aku terisak pelan. Begitu banyak bulir air mata yang kuteteskan selama perjalanan ke sana. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menangis. Namun aku tidak mampu lagi menahan diri. Meskipun air mata ini berubah menjadi darah, aku tak peduli. Kalau itu bisa membuat waktu berputar kembali, kalau itu bisa membuat Eren sehat seperti semula.

Bahkan berpisah pun aku rela.

Tapi kamu menutup mulutku dengan jarimu yang gemetar. Aku menggenggam tanganmu, merengkuhnya erat-erat, seolah itu bisa membuatmu tetap tinggal. Aku memelukmu, menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahmu. Jangan pergi, Eren.

_Just stay with me. Forever._

Kamu tersenyum. Senyum yang sama seperti yang kamu tunjukkan waktu itu, saat hari perayaan satu tahun hubungan kita. Bukannya merasa terhibur, aku justru semakin histeris. Padahal, kamu lah yang seharusnya meraung ketakutan. Bukan aku. Aku tidak berhak bertumpu padamu seperti ini. Harusnya aku lah yang merasakan sakit. Tapi kamu malah memintaku menggantikanmu. Menggantikanmu untuk melanjutkan hidup.

"Jangan nangis."

Aku menggeleng, masih meneteskan air mata. Kamu berusaha keras untuk mengusap air mataku. Orang-orang mulai riuh, mengeluarkan suara tangisan yang tambah menyesakkanku.

"Mikasa, Mikasa…" gumammu. "Tetaplah hidup, Mikasa. Tetaplah hidup."

Dan kamu pun pergi—bersama hujan yang ikut sirna.

FIN

Ciymii's Curcol

Saya bingung dengan genre cerita yang saya masukkan. Apakah ini termasuk Angst?

Tapi Yeaaay... akhirnya bikin fict ErenMika lagi... Maaf kalau sad ending gini yaa..

Lain kali saya bikin yang happy ending deh... hehe.

Mind to review?

Salam,

Ciymii^^


End file.
